marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Aldrif Doomsdottir (Earth-15513)
| Identity = | Affiliation = ; former partner of M.O.D.O.K. | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-15513 | BaseOfOperations = Doomgard, Battleworld, Earth-15513 | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = White | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Asgardian | PlaceOfBirth = | PlaceOfDeath = Knowhere | Creators = Christopher Yost; Amilcar Pinna | First = M.O.D.O.K. Assassin Vol 1 1 | Death = Guardians of Knowhere Vol 1 4 | HistoryText = Aldrif Doomsdottir was a member of the Thor Corps, Doom's enforcers of justice composed of multiple men and women from across Battleworld. After dealing with some human extremists in the Monarchy of M, she was struck by a bolt while flying the borders of Killville. When she woke up, she then attacked M.O.D.O.K. who was near her, thinking he was responsible for attacking her, but soon came to realize that he wasn't responsible and M.O.D.O.K. offered his assistance to find out who attacked her. Suddenly, the Assassins Guild tried to attack both of them. Together, M.O.D.O.K. and Aldrif worked together to dispose of their would-be assassins, even succeeding when being overwhelmed. Afterwards, the Mindless Ones descended to the scene. M.O.D.O.K. and Aldrif were able to evade the endless waves of Mindless Ones, at the cost of the lives of the remaining members of the Assassins Guild, who had become M.O.D.O.K.'s temporary allies. Upon reaching a safe zone, M.O.D.O.K. started putting together the different occurrences that happened to Aldrif, and concluded that the attack that struck her down, the force field that prevented her from reaching her hammer, and her cloaking against technology had been the work of Baron Mordo. The Mindless Ones caught up to M.O.D.O.K. and his companion, ultimately swarming him while Aldrif tried to go through the force field surrounding her hammer to recover it. The effort to disrupt the field knocked her out, while M.O.D.O.K. tried to kill Baron Mordo. Aldrif eventually regained consciousness and killed Clea, subsequently dealing with the rest of the Mindless Ones while M.O.D.O.K. defeated Mordo. The Thor Corps arrived soon after Baron Mordo's defeat, and in a fit of rage, the villain tried to attack the Thors, but was killed by M.O.D.O.K.. Aldrif defended M.O.D.O.K.'s actions against her fellow Thors, acknowledging M.O.D.O.K.'s help in saving her. Before leaving, M.O.D.O.K. tried to kiss Angela, but she rejected him, then informed Sheriff Strange of M.O.D.O.K.'s actions, and he was made Baron of Killville. After this, Aldrif was sent by God Emperor Doom to deal with Gamora, who had left the domain of Knowhere several times. Gamora was rescued alongside Drax, who picked up a fight with Angela when she appeared asking for Gamora, by their fellow Guardians of Knowhere member, Rocket Raccoon, and the trio fled to Mantis' apartment. Angela later arrived to deal with Yotat the Destroyer by striking the villain with a lightning bolt. Her intervention allowed Drax to recover and attack Yotat, weakening him enough a second attack from Angela finally defeated him. The Nova Corps appeared on the scene to take Yotat into custody, as they had previously failed to subdue him during his first encounter with Drax. After Yotat was handed over the Nova Corps, Angela resumed her business with Gamora. Angela demanded Gamora provide an explanation for her heresy, as she did not view Doom as a deity. Gamora's failure to properly explain the reasoning behind her beliefs resulted in further confrontation, which was interrupted by the arrival of a mysterious woman through a portal. At first astonished by the woman's appearance, Angela and Gamora tried to communicate with her, but they didn't recognize her language. Despite Gamora saying to Angela to disarm herself in order to calm the warrior down, Angela didn't listen and they were attacked and defeated by her. The Nova Corps showed up soon after, and tried to take her down, but she overcame them, killing many of them in the process, before recognizing the Kree symbol on Captain Marvel's chest. With the mysterious warrior distracted, Angela and Gamora stabbed her with their swords, seemingly killing her. Later, Angela tried to convince Gamora to stay in Knowhere and obey the laws created by Doom, but Gamora couldn't do it. As Gamora tried to explain her reasons to trespass to other domains, the believed dead mysterious woman rose once more and killed the Thor. | Personality = | Powers = Seemingly those of her Earth-616 counterpart, plus those of a Thor. | Abilities = Seemingly those of her Earth-616 counterpart, plus those of a Thor. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Devilslayer. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Secret Wars (2015) participants Category:Odin Family Category:Frigga Family Category:Worthy of Mjolnir